The Wrong Side Of The Track....Once Again.
by bubblestk
Summary: read and see! please review!=) sorry if this got uploaded twice.
1. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY..SO HOPE YA ENJOY!!=)  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I LUV ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS!=) PLEASE REVEIW BECUZ I'VE HAD A VERY BAD DAY!=(  
~YEAR 2005~  
~AGNES~(COUPLE OF MILES AWAY FROM HORIZON)  
IT WAS SHELBY'S 21 BIRTHDAY TODAY..AND TO CELEBRATE SHE HAD A QUART OF JACK DANIELS.  
HER SO CALLED APARTMENT WAS REALLY NICE,BUT HOW SHE LONGED 4 HER AND SCOTT TO BE 2GETHER...  
HE HAD GONE OFF TO COLLEGE AND PROMISED TO WRITE,YET HE NEVER DID AND THAT WAS 3 YEARS AGO ... THE DAY THEY LEFT HORIZON.  
SHE HAD WENT BACK TO HER OLD JOB...BEING A HOOKER..  
SHE HATED IT BUT HOW COULD BE ANYTHING ELSE.... SHE COULDN'T BARE TO GO BACK TO HORIZON ESPECIALLY NOW...  
(RING,RING) THE PHONE RANG INTERUPTING HER THOUGHTS....  
SHELBY:HELLO(SHE MUMBLED IN A DRUKEN STATE)  
SOPHIE:SHELBY?  
SHELBY: YA WHO'S CALLIN?  
SOPHIE:SHEL THIS IS SOPHIE..  
SOPHIE MOTIONED 4 PETER 2 PICK UP THE OTHER PHONE..  
PETER LISTENED IN ON THE OTHER LINE....  
SOPHIE:UM..SHELBY WERE HAVING A REUNION NEXT WEEK 4 THE WEEK..COULD U COME?  
SHELBY:UM,WHO'S GONNA BE THERE?  
WELL,I GOT A HOLD OF EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU.. I DIDN'T KNOW U WERE LOCAL.  
SHELBY:YA WELL I DIDN'T THINK TO TELL YOU.  
SOPHIE:EVERYONE ELSE IS COMMING.  
SHELBY:FINE, I'LL BE THERE....  
SOPHIE:AND SHELBY HAPPY BIRTHDAY..  
SHELBY:GEE,THANKS..  
PETER:SHELBY  
SHELBY:U LISTENING IN NOW PETER..?  
PETER:SHEL,LISTEN R U OK?  
SHELBY:I'M FINE! I'LL YOU ALL IN A WEEK.  
WITH THAT SHE HUNG UP....  
NEXT TIME:  
PETER AND SOPHIE GO TO SHELBY'S APARTMENT.  
THE OTHER CLIFFHANGERS ARRIVE....(INCLUDING SCOTT)=)  
PLEASE REVIEW MAYBE AT LEAST 10... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY..SO HOPE YA ENJOY!!=)  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I LUV ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS!=) PLEASE REVEIW BECUZ I'VE HAD A VERY BAD DAY!=(  
PLEASE GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE MY STORY INTRESTING OR IDEAS!=)  
HEY LISTEN I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS, I PROMISE NEXT TIME I WONT RIGHT IN ALL CAPS..  
OH YEA I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO I OFFENED W/THE WHOLE HOOKER THING..BUT DON'T WORRY IT WILL TURN AROUND SOON!=)  
I PROMISE!!  
~HORIZON~  
SOPHIE:PETER THAT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE SHELBY....(SHE SAID WORRIEDLY)  
PETER:I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN.WELL,IS HER ADDRESS LISTED IN THE PHONE BOOK?  
SOPHIE:YA HER APARTMENT IS.  
PETER:I SAY LETS PAY HER A VIST...  
SOPHIE:GOTCHA..  
~JULIETTE'S CAR~  
JULES COULD NOT BELIVEVE SHE WAS GOING BACK TO HORIZON..  
SHE HOPED NO ONE WOULD FIGURE OUT HER OLD HABIT CAME BACK...  
~~KAT'S CAR~~  
I CAN'T BELIVEVE I'M GOING BACK...  
LOOKING IN HER REAR VIEW MIRROR AT HER 8TH MTH. OLD SLEEPING DAUGHTER..  
I WISH HANK WAS STILL ALIVE SHE THOUGHT 2 HERSELF......  
IF ONLY HE HAD NOT HAVE DIED IN THE CAR ACCIDENT ON HIS WAY HOME...  
KAT THOUGHT,BUT I HAVE THE BEST PART OF HIM STILL HERE...SERENA(GLANCING AT HER BABY.)  
~~DAISY AND EZRA'S CAR~  
WELL,EZ WERE GOING BACK YA IT SEEM'S REALLY WEIRD..  
YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DRIVE? EZRA ASKED HIS WIFE OF 10 MTHS.  
GLANCING AT HER BELLY...  
EZRA RELAX I'M ONLY 5 MTHS. PREGNANT,JEEPERS...(DAISY SAID LAUGHING)  
WELL,OK IF YOUR SURE..EZRA I'M POSITIVE.  
~~DAVID'S CAR~~  
YO MAN THANKS 4 GIVING ME A RIDE UP HERE.AUGGIE SAID TO DAVID.  
DAVID:NO PROBLEM AFTER ALL WE ARE ROOMATES.  
I KNOW IT'S STILL HARD TOO BELIVEVE.AUGGIE SAID LAUGHING...  
I CAN'T BELIEVE WERE GOING BACK THEY BOTH SAID...  
AUGGIE THOUGHT 2 HIMSELF I HOPE JULES DOESN'T HATE ME...  
DAVID WAS THINKING TO HIMSELF   
~SCOTT'S CAR~   
WELL, I STILL CAN'T BELIVEVE I AGREED TO THIS GET 2GETHER..  
BUT HOPEFULLY SHELBY WILL FORGIVE ME AND MAYBE WE CAN GET BACK 2GETHER.  
I MEAN I DIE 4 HER BUT THEN AGAIN I WAS A JERK TO HER.  
~SHELBY'S APARTMENT~  
THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR...  
SHELBY WAS LYING IN BED WITH A CLIENT..  
WHO COULD BE AT MY DOOR THIS EARLY IN THE FREAKING MORNING...  
THE MAN WOKE UP AT THE SOUND OF THE BELL AND GAVE SHELBY $200.00 FOR THE NIGHT..  
SEE YA LATER SWEETHEART...AS HE WALKED OUT THE DOOR...SOPHIE AND PETER WALKED IN...  
SHELBY:OH MAN WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!  
SOPHIE:OHSHEL WE WNATED 2 SEE MAKE SYRE YOU WERE OK...  
SHELBY:I'M FINE..I TOLD YOU I GUYS THAT ON THE PHONE..  
PETER:SHEL, WHO WAS THE GUY?  
SHELBY:HE WAS A...UM.. WELL..  
PETER:A CLIENT?  
SHELBY:YA SHE SAID WITH SHAME IN HER EYES...  
SOPHIE:IT'S OK HONEY,SHE SAID..HUGGING HER.  
PETER:LET'S GO TO HORIZON...  
SHELBY:OK..JUST LET ME PACK 4 THIS WEEK FUN OF FUN..(USING SARCASTISM)  
~NEXT TIME~  
ALL CLIFFHANGERS ALL MEET AGAIN AT HORIZON...  
JULIETTE GOES BACK TO AN OLD HABIT AND SOPHIE CATCHES HER....  
~~~~~~~~~  
PLEASE MAYBE 10 TO 15 REVIEWS....=) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

OK U GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY HG CHARACTERS THIER FFC'S.  
CLAIMER:I OWN SERENA(KAT'S KID.)  
OH YA PLEASE REVIEW I LUV ALL OF THEM THEY REALLY GIVE ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEW!!=)  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS!=)  
PLEASE GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE MY STORY MORE INTRESTING OR IDEAS!=)  
PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHERE TO GO...=)  
SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT..(Email me if anyone has the HG cast membes email add.or regular adds.)My Email Add.bubblybabe1@excite.com..i'm trisha by the way=)  
~Horizon~  
Juliette's car pulls up to Horizon.  
Wow,she thought,I'm finally home.  
Jules starts walking towards Peter's office,but as she does she sees Peter coming towards her.  
Peter:Wow,jules it's great to see you!  
Sophie then joins Peter.  
Sophie:Juliette,you look great!  
Jules:Thanks.  
Peter:So how's life?  
Jules:Great so far i have a nice house,i'm in college,and things with my mom are good.(she said lying)  
Sophie:Well,thats great!  
Peter:ya Jules great.(he said although he could see she was hiding something.)  
Jules innterupted his thoughts..so is anyone else here yet?  
Peter:Shelby is...  
Jules:Great,where is she??  
Just then,Shelby enters..(changed and showered of course.)  
Jules squeals..  
Shelby:Geez,queenie it hasn't been that long.  
Jules:Oh Shelby:you haven't changed.  
Shelby:Well,not that much.(laughing)  
Jules:Is that liquor on your breath?  
Shelby was a little taken back..  
Shelby:Um,no...  
Peter and Sophie just stood there looking worried.  
Jules:Shelby,what's going on with you?  
Shelby:Nothing queenie,i'm fine.  
Before they could finish a car pulled up and out came Katherine..  
Jules squealed "Kat", how are you?  
Kat well i'm alright,considering...  
Peter gave Kat a hug..  
Kat when over to the passanger rear door a got her 8 month old baby girl,Serena..  
Jules:Kat you had a baby?  
Jules:Where's Hank?  
Kat:Ya,i had a baby...  
KAt:Hank...um..well...  
KAT:He passed away...in a car accident  
Jules:(gasps)then says Kat i'm sooo sorry...  
Kat:Jules it's ok...u didn't know...  
Jules:I got the best part of him(smiling)(looking at Serena..)  
Another car pulled up interuping them once again.  
Jules:Ahh!Hey Ezra...looks at Daisy...wow your totally preganant..(laughing)  
Daisy:Gee,i was hoping no one would notice(she says dryly...yet humorously)  
Ezra:Looking at Peter So how's married life?  
Peter:(glancing at Sophie) Great!(smiling)  
Sophie:You better say that mountain man...(laughing)  
Just then another car comes...Out pops David and Auggie..  
Jules:Hey Daivd..  
David:Hey Jules...Peter,Daisy,Ezra,Shelby,Sophie  
Auggie:Hey guys,(looks at Jules) Hey..  
Jules:Does not say a word...  
Jules:Let's go eat....  
~The Dining Hall~  
Everyone's eating, Jules gets up..  
Jules:Excuse Me.....  
Jules i just gotta find a bathroom...Jules goes into the bathroom(like a public bathroom)  
Jules had just finshed throwing up..  
Jules walks out and Sophie is standing there.....  
~Next time:  
Scott arrives..  
Sophie and Jules talk.... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

AUTHOR"S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
GUYS I GOT A QUESTION:   
DOES ANY ONE KNOW THE CAST OF HIGHER GROUND EMAIL ADDRESSES??  
I NEED THEM IF SOO..PLEASE REVIEW THEM TO ME!=0)  
DISCLAMIER:I DON'T OWN NO ONE...CLAIMER:=)EXCEPT SERENA,KAT'S BABY..=)  
THIS IS TOTALLY SHORT,SO FORGIVE..IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME..I SWEAR.=)  
IF ANY ONE HAS AN IDEA FOR ANY OF MY STORIES WRITE IN THE REVIEW..OR EMAIL ME AT:bubblybabe1@excite.com..I"M TRISHA BY THE WAY.=)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Horizon~  
The bathroom...  
Sophie:Jules what were u just doing?  
Jules:Nothing....(LOOKING DOWN AT THE FLOOR)  
Sophie:Jules,honey look at me..  
Jules looks at Sophie..  
Sophie:Honey,why?  
Jules:Oh Sophie..(she starts crying)  
I have not seen my mom since it happened..and now she hates...me and i'll never be good enough or thin enough ...  
Sophie:Baby it will be ok.. but what r u talking about what happend w/ your mom?  
Jules:Sophie please don't say anything ok..  
Sophie:I won't Jules..except to Peter..  
Jules:Sophie i am an adult now....so don't say anything...  
Sophie:Jules,Peter might be able to help...  
Jules:Sophie just leave me alone!  
Jules walks out of the bathroom...  
~Meanwhile in the Dining Room~  
All of the cliffhangers are talking...  
Juliette comes back and sits down,followed by Sophie(who gives a worried look to Peter)  
KAT:So what does everyone do now ??  
Ezra:Well,i work at Ford,a car dealer ship.  
Kat:Wow,Ezra.  
Daisy:I'm a make up consulant at Bloomingdale's..(laughing)   
no really i do nothing all day except eat...(laughing again.)  
Peter:Intresting Daisy..(laughing)  
David:I'm a student.  
Auggie:me too,but i also work at Blockbuster.  
Just then Scott walks in...  
Scott:Sorry i'm late...  
Peter:No problem man come eat with us..(shaking his hand)  
Scott sits down and joins them,avoiding Shelby at all cost...  
Jules:Well,i attend college too.  
Kat:Shelby what do u do??  
Shelby:I'm a well..let's just say i provide a service...Shelby runs out of the room..  
Everyone looks shocked.....  
Scott runs after her.....  
~Next time:  
Scott and Shelby confront each other...  
A/N...........PLEASE READ!!!..........................................  
~I MIGHT ADD AN EXTRA STORY LINE...IF YOU GUYS GIVE ME A GOOD ONE...LOL~  
SO GIVE ME AN EXTRA IDEA BESIDES THE WHOLE S&S THING..=)  
.....................................................................   
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N(Author's Note) Please review any suggestions are helpful!=)I'm having Writer's Block,so please help me=)  
Claimer: I own Serena(kat's baby)  
Disclaimer:I own no HG People(their FFC I think..)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby ran into the woods as fast as she could....  
She heard Scott calling after her,but she didn't care he broke her heart and that was all that mattered...  
Scott: Shelby,please wait!!  
Shelby:Scott just go away!  
Scott:Shel...please come on talk 2 to me!  
Shelby:I have nothing to say to you..(she ran farther into the woods)  
Scott:Shelby,I luv you!!!!  
Shelby:turned around faster that ever..she screamed out"If You Loved Me You Would Have Wrote!"  
Scott:Shelby,please I can explain..  
Shelby:How do you explain never keeping in touch then!!  
Scott:Ok I give up,just please talk to me soon!  
Shelby walked back to Horizon not saying a word.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The Girl's Dorm)  
Daisy:I can't believe we get to sleep in here again.(saying dryly)  
Jules:It's will be fun!(sqeauling)  
Kat:You never know what Peter and Sophie are gonna have in store for us..(laughing)  
Kat put Serena in her playpen..(smiling at her baby..things are gonna be ok,she thought to herself.)  
Just then Shelby walks in......  
KAt:Hey Shelby..(smiling sympathicly)  
Shelby:Hey...  
Jules:So things ok?  
Shelby:Ya,peachy!(scarcasim)  
Daisy:Hey Shel..You wanna go sneak a late night snack?  
Shelby:ok(laughing)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The Guy's Dorm)  
Daivd:Well,this is fun..(scarcasim)  
Ezra:Geez,U sound like Daisy..(laughing)  
David:Is that a good thing?(launging)  
Auggie:You both are nuts.  
Just then Scott walks in...  
Auggie:Hey man,things ok?  
Scott:Other than the fact Shelby won't talk to me..ya there great.  
Ezra:Sorry man...  
David:Ya me too..  
Scott:Well eventually she's gotta talk..(i hope)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter's House  
Peter:It's soo good to have them home..  
Sophie:Ya,.....(looking kinda sad.)  
Peter:Soph,what aren't u telling me?  
Sophie:Well,Jules...um..  
Peter:Soph,..what is it?  
Sophie:She's thorwing up again!(she blurted out)  
Peter:Oh NO..Tomorrow were talking to them all!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Time:Ok Guys I need ur help for the next chapter..so please give me ideas..I'm having major writer's block!!=(  
~Thanks,~  
*Trisha=)* 


End file.
